


Diplomatica dichiarazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giovane cervo [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shikamaru vuole dichiararsi a Temari.Scritto per: #FallColorsChallenge di Better than Canon.Prompt: Azzurro chiaro; Ultimo giorno d’estate
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Giovane cervo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450576
Kudos: 2





	Diplomatica dichiarazione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il compleanno di Shikamaru.

Diplomatica dichiarazione

Shikamaru camminava al fianco di Temari con le mani in tasca, una sigaretta tra le labbra.

“Lo so che sei una guerriera e che il tuo orgoglio viene prima di tutto…” disse. Alzò lo sguardo, fissando le nuvole che passavano nel cielo.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli neri legati in un codino sulla testa, le ciocche more erano aguzze.

Temari inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo.

“… Però sei anche parecchio carina” ammise Shikamaru.

Temari gli afferrò il braccio, rossa in volto.

Ammise: “Devo dire che l’hai gestita come un vero diplomatico”.

Shikamaru sorrise.

“Sono un buono stratega…” sussurrò. “O almeno ci provo”. Prese la mano di lei nella propria.

Si sporse in avanti e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio dicendo: “Vieni. Ti porto via”.

Temari scoppiò a ridere e si lasciò prendere in braccio, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

Shikamaru balzò, e da un tetto all’altro raggiunse il proprio appartamento, entrando dalla finestra.

< Pensavo che come Jounin di un altro villaggio, essendo io anche la sorella del Kazekage, avrebbe deciso di lasciar perdere i sentimenti che provava per me.

Io lo amo, ma avrei capito la sua scelta > pensò Temari.

Lui la posò sulle lenzuola, erano azzurre.

La ragazza si guardò intorno.

< Tra i disegni delle nuvole sul tetto, l’azzurro che decora parecchi punti della camera, sembra di essere in un cielo tranquillo.

Devo dire che gli si abbina molto > pensò.

Shikamaru si stese accanto a lei, la giovane si mise su un fianco e lo guardò in viso.

Shikamaru spense la sigaretta su un posacenere sul comodino e si grattò la guancia.

“Non voglio sembrarti un ragazzino con gli ormoni a palla”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Inoltre non sono neanche un cavaliere in luccicante armatura degno di una principessa”.

< Di sicuro non riesco a immaginare lui vestito d’azzurro, come un principe. Lo amo di più coperto dalle sue ombre > rifletté Temari.  
Gli accarezzò il viso.

“Allora è una fortuna che io sia una guerriera e non una principessa” mormorò.

< Sento il mio battito cardiaco accelerare, mentre il mio viso va a fuoco > pensò Temari, accarezzandogli il viso.

Shikamaru le sorrise e si sporse, posandole un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

< Sono riuscito a dichiararmi proprio l’ultimo giorno d’estate, come volevo > festeggiò mentalmente.


End file.
